A way to remember
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: What could happen if you go camping in the middle of nowhere? Many, many, many things. But amnesia? Is that even possible? That's what Cody had thought when he went camping in the middle of nowhere. Who knew it'd actually happen? He sure didn't. (A sequel to First time for everything) Co-writen with Robotkitty5848
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. We only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.**

 **A/N: We're back! Since Robotkitty5848 and I finished Secret life as a rich boy, we bring you a new fic. Wondering what ever happened to Alex and Sam in first time for everything? Well, you about to find out! Oh! And the OC we're going to use is only a OC and not a actual HM character.**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Ah, the great outdoors. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, my cell phone ringing-my cell phone ringing? "Hello?"

"Ah, Cody. Good. You haven't left yet. It's Bob and I'm afraid we need you down at the station as soon as possible."

"Oh. Uh...actually, I'm currently in the forest. I guess I couldn't wait to get started with my camping trip, you know, the outdoors is good for me and I thought I'd work on my music out here and did something happen?"

"Oh. Well, it's just paperwork, it's nothing to worry about. Enjoy your trip, see you on Monday."

"Yeah see you on Monday." Well, that was odd. But I shouldn't be worried. I'm a over worked Police Officer who definitely needs to relax. I just got this job a year ago and wow, oh boy I'm stressed. There's nothing like fighting bad guys but I should relax.

Ah, this is nice. I can't remember the last time I did this. It's so peaceful here, was that a pond back there? It was pretty. Maybe this is a good chance to play some music good thing I have my guitar. Before I had a chance to play however, I paused. Looking up, I jumped, is that a bear? Shit. And me without any useful tools.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I know I should be resting, but I needed a walk. It's a beautiful day today and I just couldn't stay inside. After my last check up with the doctor Rod has been keeping an close eye on me. Which is really sweet. I may be 8 months in my pregnancy, almost 9, but I needed some fresh air. Don't worry I'll be careful. It's not like I'm on bed rest or anything.

"Should you be resting Sam?"

I turned around to see Neil walking towards me. Ever since I moved to Echo Village 3 years ago, Neil has gotten...friendlier? it's hard to tell sometimes. "I needed fresh air okay? Rod knows I'm out here and I promised him that I'd be careful."

"Whatever." He walked beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my day off, I'm going into the forest like I always do. Got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not, it's just-"

"What?"

"Neil. Look." Right in front of us was a man passed out in the middle of the forest area, and is that a guitar? The young man had black hair and brown eyes, and it looked like he was camping, judging by the outfit he was wearing.

"Is he breathing?"

"Hold on, let me check."

"No. I'll do it. You shouldn't be out here in the first place."

"Neil I'm pregnant, not dying." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, just don't hurt him." I said as I watched Neil as he got down on his knees, his head on the man's chest.

"You can stop worrying, he's alive."

"Oh thank god." I put my hand over my heart, "Let's take him to my house. He may be hungry." I grabbed the man's guitar. And it looks like he had other belongings.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Ow my head. What happened? Where am I? Wait. Who am I? I honestly don't remember a thing. Sitting up, my eyes widened of the site. The room was full of people. Two girls and three men and is that a child?

"Oh good you're awake. Are you okay sir?" The girl with brown hair asked.

"It's a good thing that Sam and Neil found you." The orange headed girl with the child added.

"Found me? What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people? More importantly, who am I?"

"You don't know who you are?" The man with red hair asked.

"Well, it looks like your name is Cody, judging by the name that's on your guitar case." The young looking boy with orange hair stated.

"Guys don't be stupid. He has amnesia."

"Are you sure Neil?"

"Yes Alex. I'm pretty sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V

The lost young man, Cody, looked around at all of us with confusion, "I have no idea where I am. I don't really remember what I was doing. I remember going camping, but that's about it."

"You're in Echo Village right now." I answered his question, holding my daughter to my chest. Alison had stretched her hands towards the newcomer with a wide grin.

"Mommy, there's someone new!"

"Yes there is," I cooed while Sam and Neil explained how they found him in the woods.

"What were you even doing there?" Neil huffed, "It seems weird that someone would have collapsed in these woods. Echo Village may have grown a lot, but I didn't think they'd be on a map just yet."

"I agree with Neil," Allen stepped up, giving the stranger a wary look, "He might be suspicious."

"Allen, you might be a bit too blunt."

"It's better to not take risks, Rod," the stylist retorted, "Just look what happened with Justin. We don't need a repeat of that."

"Justin?" Cody cocked his head.

"Someone I knew," Sam answered, "Rod and I will show you around town."

"Rod and I will," Neil looked at the brunette, "You shouldn't be walking around that long. Rest here for now. Think about the baby."

Sam looked like she wanted to argue, but the animal seller had a point. She sat back down and gave the new guy a light smile. He went up and followed Rod and Neil out the front door. Alison wiggled in my arms to wave at the guy.

"Bye bye."

"I guess we should be heading home as well?" Allen asked, taking the child into his arms, "Unless you want to stay here with Sam? I think I should put the kid to bed. She's been up since six."

"I might as well stay here," I put my hand on Sam's belly, giving her a smile.

"Why don't you let the kid nap here for now?" Sam looked up at my husband, "You two don't have to leave."

"Sammy," Alison chuckled, stretching her arms out, "I want Sammy!"

"Isn't that cute?" I took her from Allen's arms and explained to the brown-haired child, "Sam can't hold you just yet. But I can sit beside her. Is that okay?"

"Yes Mommy," she gave me a hug.

"Quite a cutie," Sam laughed, "Can't wait to see my little boy. I'm sure that I'll be as happy as you two are."

"Thank you," Allen nodded, looking proud at her words. It made my heart warm up. They both got along so well. I'd hate it if the two people I cared about the most hated each other. It might have been their love towards me. And little Alison too. But I thought about Allen's words. I didn't know anything about this Cody guy. Was he trustworthy? I didn't want to put Echo or my family at risk.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody's P.O.V

I may have amnesia at the moment, but I have to admit, this town called Echo Village is impressive. It seems a girl named Alex built the whole town all by herself. Well, at least that's what these two told me. The two men, Neil and Rod, had shown me everything, greeting anyone we'd pass. Man, this village has a lot of cute girls, especially that one girl named Michelle. If only I had my memory back, I'd like to know who I really am. All I know that my name is Cody. That's it.

"For someone who has amnesia, you sure know how to flirt with the girls around here."

"Huh?"

"Leave him alone Neil. It's called having manners."

"You better watch him or he'll take Sam away from you Rod."

"Okay, hold it." I stepped in, "I may have amnesia, but that doesn't mean I know how to treat a lady. Don't worry Rod I'll never take your wife away from you."

"I know, you seem like a good person."

"Rod. How do you know he's not like that Justin guy?"

"Justin?" Hearing that name for the second time, I had to admit, that name sounds familiar.

"Justin was a jerk. If Cody is anything like him, he'd done something by now."

"Do I need to remind you that he has amnesia, Rod?"

"Amnesia or not, he's not like Justin. I know it. I can feel it." Rod looked at me, "If only there was a way to get your memory back, do you remember anything?"

"No. Sorry. Like I said before, I remember going camping, but that's it."

"I still don't trust you." Neil glared at me.

"Give him time. Neil doesn't trust anyone at first."

"I'm just saying, don't call me if this guy does something." Neil walked away, "I'm keeping my eye on you." He called back at over his shoulder.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Alison's cute while napping. I smiled. I'm glad that Alex and Allen stayed here with me while Rod's showing the new guy around. It does get lonely in here sometimes. I slowly got up.

"You need something Sam?" Alex asked.

"I'm just getting some water."

"I'll get it." Allen stopped me, "You just sit back and relax."

"He was like this when I was pregnant, Allen she'll be fine."

"Can a guy help his friend out?"

"You're right, thank you, Allen. Can you also grab me a snack while you're in the kitchen?" I smirked. Hey I may as well use him since he wouldn't let me move.

"Hey me too, I'd get it myself but I'm holding Alison." Alex also smirked. "Love you,"

Allen just gave us a look which made us laugh.

"Kill two birds with one stone?" I asked once Allen left.

"Yup."

"Nice." I smiled.

"Here." Allen showed up with a tray of stuff, sitting it down on the table, "Anything else?"

"Allen we only wanted a snack, not a whole dinner." Alex laughed.

"And in five minutes, you'll ask for something else," He smirked, "Trust me."

We just laughed.

"Hey look," Allen sat down, "That Cody guy had left his stuff, even his wallet."

"Allen you really shouldn't go through his wallet." I said as I put a piece of fruit into my mouth.

"Too late. I just did, and look, he's a cop."

"Officer Cody Martin." I read the ID that was in his wallet. "Well, at least we know that he's a Police Officer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V.

I put my hand on my chin, "A police officer huh? I wonder if he came here to investigate a crime or something. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy."

"I still don't trust him," Allen huffed, "Just because he's apart of the police, doesn't mean that he's innocent. Far from it. He could be abusing his power. He could use the amnesia to his advantage."

"You're just being paranoid," Sam waved, her hands relaxing onto her stomach, "I don't see anything wrong with being nice to new people. Don't forget Allen. You were a newcomer once. Alex and the rest of Echo welcomed you with open arms. Can't you do the same for Cody?"

"She has a point," I added, "Even I was excepted easily. Even though there were only four other people in town when I moved in. Not including Neil. Don't you think you can give him the benefit of the doubt? He did lose his memory after all. The last thing he needs is to be attacked. And it makes Echo Village look bad. We don't need to be wiped off maps again."

My husband sighed, "I'm fully aware of that you two. But I can't help but worry you know? I want Alison to be safe. My child is my top priority."

"Don't worry about that," I clutched Alison closer to me, "If he does try anything to my kid, then he'll be in a lot of trouble. Although I might get in trouble for hitting a member of the police."

"He might not even remember that," Sam put another piece of fruit in her mouth, "He did lose his memory. We should give him the wallet back. I think I'll do it."

"Sounds good."

"Agreed," I nodded, running my hand down Alison's hair.

"Do you think that Neil and Rod are finished showing Cody around town?" Allen asked as we walked home from Sam's house that night. It got pretty dark out and Alison was walking next to us. She was holding each of our hands. The only thing lighting us up was the street lights I had placed.

"They should have," I responded, "Echo isn't too big. But who knows how long they were talking to people. It's fine if it takes a couple of days for them to talk to everyone. This is a growing town."

"So true. Hey Alison, would you like either of us to carry you?"

The child's eyes brightened at her father's question, "Yes! Mommy carry me!"

"Alright," I lifted her up, grinning widely, "Did you have fun at Sam's today?"

She nodded, "Yes! I love Sammy!"

"That's cute," Allen smiled at us, "I really love days like this. It's nice to spend time as a family."

"True," I nodded, "Our family will be even bigger once Sam's son is born."

I just hoped that Cody coming to town wasn't an omen. But I couldn't help the nervousness I felt. My life was pretty good at the moment, but who knew what he would bring to Echo Village.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's P.O.V

"I'm a police officer?" Cody asked me curiously once he and Rod came back. Alex, Alison and Allen had left me hours ago.

"That's what your ID says," I showed him the wallet, "You seriously don't remember?"

"No," He sat down, "But thanks for telling me miss Sam."

"At least we know who you are now?" Rod asked from behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess?" Cody shrugged. "However it'd be nice if I can actually remember. If I'm a police officer, then I shouldn't be here."

"You're not going anywhere," I waved, "Not until you get your memory back. I lived in the city before, the city could be dangerous if you don't know how to handle yourself."

"She's right," Rod spoke up, "You should stay here in Echo Village. With us. Well, until you get your memory back."

Cody sighed, "Alright. Better be safe then sorry I guess." He got up, "It's getting late. I should let you two rest. I should get a room at the inn."

"Cody?" I stopped him, "Your wallet."

"And the rest of your items." Rod added, pointing to the bags and guitar case.

"Ah," Cody smirked, "Thank you. You two have a good night now."

* * *

"So," I faced Rod once Cody had left, "What you think of him?"

"He seems nice."

"That's not what I meant," I giggled, "Do you think he's trustworthy?"

Rod walked closer to me, placing a kiss on my lips. "I think he's trustworthy," He hugged me.

"At least someone's on our side." I rested my head on Rod's chest, "Allen doesn't trust him."

"Or Neil," Rod looked down at me, "He keeps telling me about the Justin accident."

"Justin was a creep, I don't think Cody's like him, Amnesia or not."

"I know," He told me softly, "I know."

I looked up at him, "I love you."

"And I love you." He touched my stomach. "I can't wait to raise our child with you." He kissed me once more.

"We still have to come up with a name for him you know."

"I know," He smirked before kissing me again.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V

Something's wrong. I can feel it. Cody's not picking up,. I know he's camping, but still. He should be able to answer his sister's phone calls. Where did he go anyway? Yes I know the forest but...which forest? I sighed. Guess I'll keep trying. Oh my god I hope my big brother is okay. He has to be. He has to be. I don't want to worry my dad over this. Not yet, anyway. My dad has enough stress already.

"Knock, knock, Ashley? Are you okay?"

"Oh hey miss Katie, yeah I'm fine, it's just Cody's not picking up." I knew Katie from my job. Cody and I are police officers. It was Katie who got us these jobs in the first place.

"He's camping right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I know where he is."

"Huh?"

"I know where he went. He's in the forest near Echo Village."

"Echo Village? Never heard of it."

"It's a nice village. That's where Sam moved to."

"Who's Sam?"

"Remember when I told you and Cody about the thing with Justin?"

"Oh...yeah...that was a year ago when we first started. You made me talk to that creep. Speaking of which it's time for me to do his daily report."

"Never mind that, I'll go do it. You have a brother to track down."

I gave Katie a hug, "Thank you," Well, Echo Village, here I come. "Hey miss Katie? Where's Echo Village?"

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

It's the next day and I'm still confused. I'm a police officer? I can't believe it. Now I know I want my memory back. At least I'm in a safe place. Echo Village seems safe. I walked around. I greeted a few people as they passed me, with one of them giving me a wink. What was that girl's name? Michelle? Better keep my eye on her. And no, not like that. She's cute but I'm not interested in her like that.

I wondered onto a farm. This must be where miss Alex lives. It's nice. There's crops everywhere.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I heard miss Alex called out.

"It's only me ma'am," I showed myself to the farmer, "Sorry for scaring you miss Alex," I gave her a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's P.O.V

I gave Cody a raised eyebrow, "You don't have to call me Miss Alex. Just Alex is fine, thank you. I don't know about you, but I'd like to be your friend, so you don't have to address me like that. It's my job to be friendly and open to new people."

"Alright then. I'll just call you Alex then. I'm assuming that you're doing your farm chores. A couple of people told me about you."

"I hope they've been saying good things about me."

"I think they have," he nodded, "I'm just taking a walk around the village to check it out."

"To see if it's safe?"

"So I guess you know that I'm a police officer, huh?"

I nodded back at him, "Well I saw that your ID was at Sam's house so I found out that way. But your job does not define who you are. What exactly do you do for a living? Like when you aren't working. Do you have a family? Kids at home, waiting for their father to come home?"

"I don't really remember at the moment. But I'm pretty sure that I don't have any children. I have a sister, but that's it."

"I see," I put my hand on my chin, "Maybe you'd like to come to the restaurant with me? I finished with all of my chores and I'd like to learn more about you. Like your interest and plans for the future."

"Alright," He agreed, "I could use some food right now."

"Hey, Alex! Where did Alison's bottle go?" Allen poked his head out of the door. When he saw the person with me, his eyes narrowed slightly. I almost wanted to smack him with one of my tools. Did he have to be so suspicious?

"Hey there," Cody waved, backing up a bit from my husband's glare.

"Hi."

"It should be in the fridge," I stepped in front of the officer, so that Allen wouldn't do anything. He just sighed and went back into the house, slamming the door slightly. Looks like he might be irritated today. I might have to make Genovese Pasta for dinner tonight so that his mood would brighten a bit.

"I wonder what his deal is?" Cody frowned, "I don't remember intentionally pissing him off."

"He's just wary is all," I sighed, "Once Allen starts to trust you, he's a lot nicer. Well he's nicest to me, but that's because we're married."

"Because of what Justin did?"

"Did Rod and Neil tell you about that?"

"Yeah. But I'm not like this. Sigh. All of this has made me hungry. Shall we go to the restaurant?"

"Alright," I put down my watering can and lead him there. Rod and Neil were both working today and the pet seller gave us a wide smile and wave. Neil was glaring at Cody as if he killed one of his animals. If Allen didn't trust someone, than Neil was about ten times worse. It had taken me quite a while to befriend the grumpy blonde, but then again, he didn't have trust issues with me when I first came.

"Hey Alex. And helloooo Cody," Michelle winked at him when she saw us. I looked over to see that Cody had gone a bright red at her words. Did he have a crush on the cute magician girl already? That's quite adorable.

"Hey Michelle."

"Hi," Cody looked around, "Are you here to eat too?"

"I have a show to perform," the pink haired girl giggled, "If you have free time, you should watch my show. You will like what you see." She gave him yet another wink.

"I can do that," he ran his hand through his hair, "Miss Michelle."

"Miss? Oh you dog, you!"

"I'll order now," I whispered in Cody's ear, "Have fun you two."


	7. Chapter 7

Cody's P.O.V

"Alex wait I'll-" And she's gone. Was it my imagination, or did she just winked at me as she left? I had to admit that I have a small crush on Michelle, but how did she figured that out so quickly? She knows nothing about me. Even I know nothing about me. Well, not at the moment. Yes I know I'm a Police officer, and I know I have a sister, but that's it. I turned my attention back to Michelle, who was getting ready for her show. A magic show of all things. Even I have to see this for myself. I gave Michelle a smile as I excused myself.

"Cody wait."

"Yeah?" I turned my head back in her direction.

"Would you like to help me with my first trick?"

"What kind of trick is it? I'm afraid I know nothing about magic tricks." Not that I know of. Memory's kinda blank at the moment.

"I think you'll know this trick, seeing that you're a Police officer, and all."

"Huh?" How did she know that I'm a Police officer?

She giggled, "Your shirt. Your shirt has a logo on it with the words down town Police station on it, so I just assumed. Plus I can see your name tag peeking out of your shirt pocket, Officer Cody." She winked as she reached inside my shirt pocket and showed me my name tag.

I smiled innocently. "So now you know that I'm a Police officer."

"Yup."

"So...magic trick."

"Oh!" She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which scared me a little. I may be a Police officer but something tells me that she wasn't truly trained with those things. "Don't worry you can trust me. I did this before."

"I'm afraid I have to take your word on it. Tell me what to do." I can see Alex laughing at me.

"Show him your stuff Michelle!" The farmer was still laughing.

"Alright, I'm ready miss Michelle." I smiled awkwardly.

The next thing I knew, Michelle had handcuffed herself to me. Hopefully she has a key for those things.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I spent my morning with Emma. The woman and I had a nice conversation, talking about my new child. She told me that having a child is a wonderful thing and that Rod and I would make good parents. I just hope she's right. She also told me that once my son was born she'd be happy to help out. It seems she misses having babies around. That's probably why she helped Alex with Allison. Speaking of Alex, I'm now at the restaurant, where I walked in to see Alex laughing at Cody-wait what? Did I miss something? Why is Cody handcuffs to Michelle? I walked over to Alex. "Hi Alex."

"Hey Sam. How was your morning?"

"It was fine as I was talking to Emma." I sat at her table.

"Ah."

"Yup. We talked about my new child. I just think she misses having babies around." I glanced at Cody, "Um, Alex why is Cody handcuffed to Michelle?"

"Magic show." She smirked.

"Ah...wait what? Alex you're smirking. Why are you smirking? Did I miss something?"

"Sam. Look at his face."

"Huh? Why-" Turning around I looked at the Police officer, who was blushing-oh...I get why Alex was smirking. "You mean he..."

Alex smirked, "Yup. Our new friend already likes Michelle." She told me quietly.

"Wow," I giggled.

"I know," she turned back to me, "Anyway you should eat something. I'll go order something for you."

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V

Thanks to Katie's directions, I made it to Echo Village. And yup Cody's definitely here. I can see his car in the distance. Oh thank god. Parking my own car on the side road, I got out a saw a path that looks like it leads to river area.

Yup. I was right. As I was walking, I found myself right in the middle of the river area, looking at a red bridge. That bridge must be the path to the town itself. How interesting.

In the town, I was, well, lost. Which is shocking. The town doesn't look that big. Spotting three men and a child nearby, I decided to ask them if they've seen or know Cody.

As I got closer to the men I had to admit that they were good looking, even though it looks like two of them are married. They were wearing wedding rings okay? The blonde guy doesn't look taken, however. Oh what am I doing? I came here to check on my brother, not flirt with some hot guy who I even didn't met yet. He sure is cute though.

"Can we help you miss?" The young man with orange hair asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm looking for my older brother." I explained.

"Who's your brother?" The red headed man with the little girl asked.

"Cody."

"Cody's your brother?" The blonde guy glared at me. Why is he glaring at me? Don't tell me that I have to pepper spray this guy already. Yes I have pepper spray on me. No it's not creepy. I'm a Police officer after all.

"Neil leave her alone."

"We can't trust her, Rod."

"I'm with Neil on this Rod. We can't trust her. Especially since she knows Cody."

"So what? You two are insane for having trust issues."

"Do we have to remind you about Justin?"

"Okay, okay, hold it," I stopped them, "I think I know where this conversation was going." I pulled out my bage, "I'm officer Ashley Martin, and I'm not afraid to take you two in for almost fighting this guy. Especially with a child present."

"Police officer?"

"We still can't trust her." The guy named Neil snapped.

"Do I have to pepper spray you?" I was somewhat joking. He glared at me.

"Don't mind him, Ashley. He doesn't trust anyone at first. As for Allen here...well-"

"Some creep came here and started stuff okay? I'm Allen by the way."

"Justin? Yes, I was aware of the situation. Both Cody and I was, actually."

"If Cody knew, he didn't say anything."

"The guy has amnesia, Allen."

"I say he's faking it, Neil."

"Amnesia? What's going on?"

Neil groaned, "Rod's wife Sam and I were in the forest when we found him. When he woke up at Sam's house, he couldn't remember a thing." Neil wasn't looking me in the eye.

"We had agreed that Cody shouldn't go into the city like this." Rod continued.

"Smart move. The city can be dangerous." I nodded at Rod. "So where is Cody?"

"At the restaurant with my wife Alex." Allen sound annoyed.

"We can take you to Cody." Rod grinned.

"You're lucky it's our lunch break." Neil passed us, "You coming?"

At the restaurant, the three men and child led me inside, and I couldn't believe the site. My older brother Cody was handcuffed to a girl and I swear I saw him blushing. It was amusing.

"Excuse me," I tapped a orange girl's shoulder, "I'm officer Ashley Martin, and um, this may be a odd question, but why is my brother Cody handcuffed to a girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's P.O.V.

I looked over my shoulder at the woman who addressed me. I could see a light gleam in her chocolate colored eyes. She was Cody's sister? I didn't realize that he had one. While I was waiting, Sam had decided to go home, Felicity going along with her as support.

"Michelle wanted to show Cody a magic trick. You're his sister? What's your name."

"Ashley. And I'm assuming that you're Alex?"

"That's right," I nodded at the lady before noticing the four behind her, "Allen? What are you and the kid doing here?"

"Leading her to Cody," Rod answered, "She was looking for him. Here he comes now."

"Who's this?" the brunette and Michelle walked over to us, since they were handcuffed together, "I haven't seen her around here."

"I forgot that you have amnesia," Ashley huffed, "I'm your sister. Ashley."

"Sister? I guess I hit my head or something if I don't remember something big like that."

"Can I leave now?" Neil looked annoyed, "I have to go back to work. And you too Rod."

"I know," the pet seller frowned, "We will have to speak later."

"Alright," The siblings nodded before turning back to each other. I went over to where my husband was waiting and grabbed Alison from him. The child chuckled as I held her.

"New person Mommy."

"I know, Ali," I looked up at my husband, "Shouldn't you be working today as well?"

"I was taking a break and picked up the child," Allen shrugged, keeping his eyes on Cody, glaring all the while, "I don't trust that one at all. Let's take the child and leave."

"We don't have to go yet."

"Well I am," the stylist grabbed Alison and walked out of the restaurant, slightly slamming the door shut. I stood frozen. What in the world was into him?

"He didn't look very happy," Michelle stated, "I wonder what happened."

"I don't know," Cody's face darkened, "But I guess there's nothing to do about it."

"I suppose," Ashley sighed, "I'll be around town if he tries anything."

"I'll talk to him," I reassured them, "So what is this amazing trick Michelle?"

"Ohh, right," the magician giggled, "I'll try to free myself without using my hands."

* * *

"What in the hell is your problem?" I snapped at my husband as soon as I got home. I ended up staying at the restaurant until Michelle finished her magic show. It was interesting watching Cody and Michelle dancing around their feelings. Ashley didn't talk much, but kept a close eye on her brother. It was actually quite sweet.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep being rude to Cody."

"I don't trust him at all."

"Would it hurt you to try?" I complained, "Would you have liked to be treated like that when you moved here?"

"That's different."

"Not really. He's done nothing wrong to anyone."

"You're too damn trusting. What if he ends like being like Justin? You remember the drama he caused. Both of us almost got killed."

"Justin has nothing to do with this. I trust him. Is it too hard to be nice?"

"Alex," he crossed his arms and glared at me, "I don't like him and that's that."

"Fine," I spat, "You hypocrite."

"So what if I am? At least I'm being smart about this."

"You're such a dick," I got up, "I'm going to Sam's."

"Fine. See if I care," he turned away from me, "Don't expect me to get along with him. And don't blame me when you get hurt."

I stomped out of the house, my boots crunching the grass under me as I left the farm in a huff. Sam's place would be the only place for me to go so that I can calm down. My best friend was really good at making me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin's P.O.V

Four years. It has been four years I've been in this ass hole. I'm sick of it. I want out. I will get out. I will. I have a plan. And. Once I'm out, I'm going back to Echo Village to claim what's mine. I will get Sam back. She belongs with me, not that idiot known as Rod. They better be ready because I'm making my move. Tonight.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

"Alex?" I found Alex on my doorstep, "Are you okay?" She looks pissed.

"Allen and I had a fight," She walked passed me, "I need a place to cool down." She sat down, started eating my snack. It's okay I wasn't hungry anyway.

"You two had a fight? Was it about Cody?"

"Yeah. He thinks Cody's like Justin."

"That's stupid," I sat down, "He's not like Justin."

"I know.," She sighed.

"Hey guys," Rod walked in, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"At least we have one male on our side." I looked up at my husband, giving him a smile.

"What did I just walked into?"

Alex giggled, "We're talking about the Justin situation. Allen and I had a fight, he thinks Cody can't be trusted."

"Same with Neil, but that's normal I guess."

"Anyway, I need a place to cool off for a bit." Alex gave me a smile, "That's why I came here. I knew my best friend would cheer me up."

I smiled.

"You know you're always welcome here Alex." Rod spoke up, with me Nodding in a agreement.

"I know, that's why I love you guys." Alex rubbed my stomach, "Have you two come up with any names yet?"

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V

Cody and I had separated, with me in the forest. It was late but I don't care. I needed some fresh air. Plus I wanted to search the area. I was told that Cody was found out here, so...I wonder what happened. A person just don't have amnesia all of the sudden.

"Should you be inside? Seriously the forest can be dangerous at night."

I turned around to see that Neil person. "I think I'll live. Can't be more dangerous than what I've seen. I'm a Police officer, remember? If it's very dangerous out here, then why are you even out here?"

He gave me a look, "I saw you leaving town. I thought you were up to something. I followed you up here."

He's been following me? "Why are you following me? I think I'd be okay out here."

He just glared at me.

I ignored it as I walked away.

"Ashley." Neil caught up to me, "The town's the other way."

"Who said that I was walking back to town?" I kept on walking, ignoring anything else that Neil said or done to get me to turn around. I sighed as he kept following me. Of course. "Please stop following me Neil. I swear I will pepper spray you for real this time," I wasn't joking this time.

"I'm just walking, I'm not following you."

I rolled my eyes. He's getting on my nerves. However I keep turning my head in his direction.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

I'm now at Sam's house. It seems Alex came here as well. When I got here a few minutes ago they were talking about Sam's child as I heard Sam say that they haven't named the child yet, which is understandable I guess. I came here because Rod invited me for dinner. Ashley, too, but she's in the forest for odd reason. I don't remember much about her, or pretty much anything at this point. "Are you guys sure that I'm not bothering you?" I suddenly asked.

"Of course not," Sam waved, "We love having friends over."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "You're our friend now, Cody, well, most of our friends like you." She said that last part bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it was nothing." Alex smiled at me, "So, how did you enjoy Michelle's magic-"

"Are you happy now Neil?" We turned to see Ashley storming into Sam's house, Neil behind her. I told Ashley that we were invited for dinner before we had separated. "You can stop following me around, Neil." She crossed her arms, "I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be in danger in a small town like this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Neil glared at me.

"You want danger Neil?" Ashley started, "Fine. I'm not afraid of you." She took out something out of her bag, "One more word out of your mouth, I swear I will do something with these handcuffs."

"Hey Alex can we talk-" Allen walked in with Allison in his arms. "What's going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's P. O. V.

Normally, seeing my husband with our child in my arms would make me happy, but now I just felt irritated looking at him. I stood up as soon as Allen entered Sam's house and glared at him.

"No we can not talk. I don't want to see you right now. I'm leaving."

"But-"

I walked past him, ignoring him the whole time. I waved to Ashley and Cody softly and stomped out of the house, my daughter's voice making me stop for a second.

"What happened to Mommy?"

I felt my heart drop a bit at the tone of her voice, but my stubbornness was too strong at the moment. She had her father, so she'd be fine. It was a bit chilly but I didn't want to go home just yet. I circled the front of Sam's house in thought before heading towards the forest. The trees looked darker than usual, but strangely inviting. It was just to help me calm down. I looked around the town and saw that no one else was outside. I couldn't help the chill that ran down my spine. It was a safe town for the most part, but something felt off. I hurried into the forest, letting my mind wander for a bit.

* * *

Allen's P. O. V.

I watched my wife walk away with my heart sinking. I still disliked Cody, but I wished at the moment that I could take back my words. I hated when my wife was mad at me. She was the one person whose happiness was most important to me. I looked down at my daughter who gripped onto me with a while.

"Where is Mommy going?"

"She'll be fine," I tried to keep my voice calm as I attempted to reassure Alison, "She's just taking a walk right now."

"Is she mad at me?"

"No, no," Sam spoke up, giving the child a light smile, "She isn't mad at you." I didn't miss the annoyed look that she gave me. I sighed.

"So Michelle's magic show certainly was interesting," Ashley put what looked like handcuffs back into her bag, "Cody, you were gushing the entire time."

"Was not!" A blush appeared on the cop's face as he remembered what happened, "It was just-"

"I think I'll go now," Neil looked a bit uncomfortable, "See you guys later. I'll keep my eye on you," he pointed at Ashley, "Who knows what you two are planning to do to our town."

She gave him a raised brow, "Same to you, grumpy. But I'm a cop, so it's kind of my job."

"Speaking of which," Rod glanced out the window a bit worried, "Someone should go check on Alex. I was watching and it seems like she went to the forest. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"I'll go find her," I stepped forward, but Rod grabbed my arm slightly.

"I think she'll want someone else. Like me."

"I'll go," Sam got to her feet slowly, her belly making it hard to be quick.

"You're pregnant," Ashley warned her, "I don't think it'd be very smart."

"I'm her best friend," she huffed, "I'll be careful. I think she'll listen to me. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"Fine," I bit my lip, worrying about my wife more. What if she tripped? Got attacked by a wild animal? I swallowed my fear as I watched Sam slowly go out the door and to the woods. I hope everything would be alright.

* * *

Alex's P. O. V.

I rubbed my arms as I sat near the mine, not liking how cold it got all of a sudden. For some reason it felt like I was being watched. But every time I checked, I couldn't see a single thing. Maybe I was going crazy? But I did hear footsteps. I pulled out my hammer, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Who's there?"

"Alex, it's me!"

"Sam?" I asked as soon as I saw her. She looked a little out of breath like she was running a marathon. I felt my inner mother come out at the sight.

"I wanted to see if you are alright."

"Forget about me," I grumbled, "You shouldn't be up like this. You are really close to giving birth. Are you crazy?"

"Someone had to make sure you were better."

"Still a bit annoyed, but I think I've calmed down," I grabbed her arm, "Let's go back to your place shall we?"

"What about Allen?"

"I can just ignore him," I chuckled harshly, "It's not the end of the world. I'll probably forgive him tomorrow or something. This isn't the first time we have fought and it certainly won't be the last."

"I suppose," Sam looked at me in the eyes, "But-"

"Surprise bitch!"

"Huh?" As I was about to turn around, I felt a loud crash against the side of my head and heard Sam scream. The last thing I felt was the ground as I blacked out, seeing a bit of red around where my head landed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's P.O.V

"J-j-justin?" Well shit. I thought he was gone. I thought I would never see him again. I thought-

"Surprise to see me? Did you think that I wouldn't forget you Sam?" He looked at me up and down, "What happened to you anyway?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot." I snapped. I seriously don't want to deal with this.

"What? Did that Rod guy did this to you?"

"You mean my husband? Yes and I'm happy."

"You think you're happy. Don't you see. Echo Village is not the place for you. Or this child to be. Come with me and I'll take care of you, it looks like you're about to give out any moment."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." And I'm now on the ground where Alex is.

"You don't have a choice my dear." He grabbed my arm, "Let's go."

"But Alex-"

Relax she isn't dead."

The next thing I knew, Justin blindfolded me and led me who knows where. I was tired so I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked around. Where am I? I swear I felt a moving car. I can't see but I know I'm in a car. Where is he taking me? Help! Anyone! Help!

* * *

Justin's P.O.V

I'm taking Sam to a safe house in the city. She'll be safe there. Mostly because nobody knows where it is. Nobody. Not even Alex. Speaking of which I didn't kill Alex but she'll be in pain for a while. Nobody will ever find Sam, it's perfect. I should go back to Echo Village to pay a little visit to that red-headed pretty boy but let's get Sam home first. Our home. Which I happened to broke into when I got out of jail. Reason why I have this car. You don't want to know what happened to the family who lived there, let's just say, they work for me now.

* * *

Neil's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep so I'm in the forest. I don't know why I'm out here in the first place but whatever. I just had a feeling, that's all. And no it's not what you think. I had followed Ashley out here earlier because I couldn't get her out of my mind for some reason. No I don't like her. I don't like her or her long black hair or her brown eyes. Or the fact that she-yeah forget it. I don't like her and that's that. However why is my heart beating whenever I think about her? I wondered this as I passed Alex-wait Alex? What is she doing out here? I thought she went home. I guess she didn't want to face Allen. Groaning, I got on my knees, "Alex. Hey Alex. wake up. Alex. Alex." Why am I doing this? It's not like she'll answer me.


	12. Chapter 12

Neil's P. O. V.

I shook her a bit harder, trying to get her to open her eyes, but it didn't work. I examined her a bit and noticed that the grass around her head was a bit darker, and my eyes widened. She was bleeding.

"Alex!"

I didn't know what to do, so I picked her up. She was sickeningly light. I checked her pulse and let out a deep breath when I felt it under my fingers. It was a bit faint, but was still there. I looked around, but didn't see Sam anywhere. So I called out her name. After being greeted with silence, I tried again. I groaned in annoyance. It was too dark for this. They must have been attacked. I guess that they took Sam? Rod and Allen would not be happy at all. I was wrong about Cody. He wasn't the one to do this. I didn't trust him completely, or that sister of his. I couldn't think about my feelings for the cop at a time like this. I carried Alex to Sam's house. Ashley and Cody must have left.

"Neil?" Rod looked up as I entered, "Where's Sam? And is that Alex?"

"What happened to my wife?" Allen put Alison onto the couch and grabbed the ginger-haired girl from my arms, "Alex?"

"They must have been attacked."

"Attacked?" Rod frowned, "No one in town would harm a heavily pregnant woman. Do you think it's Justin?"

"That asshole? He must have escaped," the hairdresser growled, "I'll kill him for this. But let's take Alex to the clinic. And then we can see what to do about Sam."

"Alright," Rod and I nodded, before following him to the clinic.

* * *

Alex's P. O. V.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling like my head was going to explode. The bed underneath me felt hard, making it hard to get comfortable again. I opened my eyes with dizziness swirling in my mind. The last thing I remember was a scream and harsh voice. But I wasn't alone in the room I was in. I could see Rod, Neil, Alison, and my husband.

"Guys," I croaked, "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"In the clinic," Rod looked at the others, "Neil found you in the woods."

"What happened," Allen took my hands, "I was so scared. I thought that I lost you."

"You didn't," I weakly smiled, "Thankfully I didn't lose too much blood from that blow. Man, my head hurts."

"Good thing that you are light," Neil huffed, "It wasn't Cody or his sister who attacked you, so it was stupid of me to be suspicious of them."

I gasped as memories flooded into my mind. I recognized the voice of my attacker and felt chills go down my spine. No no no! I thought that he was in prison. I felt my stomach sink.

"Where is Sam?"

"She was taken," Rod crossed his arms, "I'm going to teach the person who did a lesson."

"We will," Allen assured him, "Who was it, honey?"

"It was Justin," I shook in fear, "He's got Sam. I don't know where he would have taken her."

It was all my fault. I shouldn't have walked into the woods at night. I should have just forgiven my husband when he apologized. Now Sam is gone and I'm the one to blame.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley's P.O.V

"Neil?" I yawned, "What are you doing at my room at this hour?" I had decided to stay here for a few days so I've gotten a room at the inn. "Whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

"No it can't."

"Yes, I'm sure it can-" He grabbed my arm before I had a chance to slam the door in his face. "You're getting on my last nerves."

"Ashley."

"What?" I was starting to lose my patience with this idiot.

"There was an attack."

"Huh?" I yawned once more, "Attack? How? When? Who?"

"Alex and Sam, forest, I don't know exactly when but I've found Alex, Sam out of sight."

"Where is Alex?"

"Clinic, but the doctor made us to go home, I came here."

"Why? I thought you didn't trust me?"

"I was wrong, alright?" He snapped. "It wasn't you or your brother, it was Justin."

"Justin?" Shit. Should've done his daily report myself. I'm the only one, other than Cody, truly knows how to handle that jerk when he's planning something. This wasn't the first time that he's done this, but this time... "It's all my fault."

* * *

Neil's P.O.V

"What?" I gave her a look, "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"I shouldn't had left without checking on him first. With Cody being here, I was supposed to do a daily report on Justin. I was told that it'd be taken care of, but I guess he escaped on Katie's watch." She looked up at me, "Now your friend is in danger and it's all because of me."

I walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and why am I doing this? "Ashley. It's not your fault."

"But-"

"It's not your fault. I didn't deal with him myself but from what I was told, Justin's really dangerous. Not even you could handle him alone. You may be trained for situations like this but you really couldn't handle him alone." I feel like I'm going to regret this later but I wrapped my arms around her, letting her relax a bit.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I don't know, just don't get used to it." However it actually feels nice. Hopefully nobody will see me doing this.

"Where did you find Alex exactly?" She brought me back to reality.

"The mines, but-"

She grabbed my arm, "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"For one, it's midnight."

"You were the one who woke me in the first place, you idiot."

"She has a point. Why did I do that?

"Thanks to you I'm wide awake."

"I'm not letting you go out there at this hour."

"Since when you had turned into my babysitter? I'm a adult, dammit." She crossed her arms.

"A adult who shouldn't be going to the forest at midnight." I dragged her back into her room.

"Does that mean you're staying here tonight then? Fine by me, however you're sleeping on the floor." She threw a pillow at me.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Where am I? I woke up to a empty house. However it isn't mine."Hello? Anyone here?" And there's no one here. And I'm back in the city. How did I get-Pausing, my memories from last night is slowly returning. Oh my god. I remember. Justin kidnapped me. This must be his hideaway, and oh my god Alex! Hopefully she's okay. It was dark last night so I couldn't see anything. I want to go home. And I'm hungry. This is no way to treat a pregnant woman dammit. My poor child. I rubbed my stomach as I started to cry. I thought I was done with the drama.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

I woke up to hear a knock at the door. What time is it? 6am. Who's at my room at this hour? "Ashley? Neil? Wait what's going on?"

"Ask miss I want to go to the forist at 6AM over here." Neil rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but you were the one who woke me up at midnight." Ashley crossed her arms.

"To tell you something very important, not to go into the forest."

"What did you want me to do at that moment Neil? Take your information in like a sponge then go back to sleep? Seriously who sleeps after hearing something like that?" She glared at him.

"You sure did went back to sleep."

"It was midnight, you idiot." She Slapped his arm. "By the way how was it sleeping on the floor for you?"

"Okay, okay," I stopped them, "What's going on?"

Neil sighed, "There was a attack last night, Alex's at the clinic, Sam's gone."

"It was Justin." Ashley added.

"Justin...Justin...Justin..." I swear that name sounds familiar, not just because of Alex and Sam's thoughts of him. And it hit me. It's slowly coming back to me. "I remember!"

"What do you remember?"

"Who do you remember?"

"Everything!" I smiled. "I remember who I am. I remember who you are, Ashley. You're my little sister. I remember what I was doing in the forest, guys, a bear attacked me. I must've hit my head on something, that's why I couldn't remember a thing." I also remember Michelle's magic show, which really was embarrassing. I can't believe I let her do that to me.

"It's great that you have your memory back, but um," Ashley looked at me, "We kinda have a situation."

"Right sorry, but now that I have my memory back, I can actually do something, Justin's really dangerous."

"Thank you, someone who actually understands the real danger." Ashley glared at Neil, "Now that you have your memory back, what do we do?"

"First we go ask Alex a few questions."

[...]

At the clinic, the three of us walked into Alex's room, where Allen and Rod were. "How are you feeling Alex?" Ashley asked.

"Neil had told us everything, Do you mind answering some questions for me?" I asked. "I got my memory back, a bear had attacked me where Neil and Sam found me." Speaking of Sam, "We'll get her back now what I know what we're dealing with, Justin's really dangerous."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex's P. O. V.

"I should be fine," I rubbed my head, "What exactly do you want to know? Hopefully it's important. I want Sam back. It's not fair."

"We will try everything we can to get her back," Ashley patted my arm, "Trust me. Justin is a bad man and will be punished for this."

"Do you remember anything from the attack?" Cody frowned at me, "Any idea where he would be."

I looked away, my head starting to pound again, "I don't remember. It was kinda dark that night. I just heard Justin's voice, and then got hit. When I woke up, I was in the clinic. I'm sorry that it isn't that helpful."

"It's not your fault," Allen squeezed my hand, "You had no idea that he was free. But we will get revenge. How dare that asshole hit you. I'll make sure that he pays."

"No need to get violent," Rod warned him, "But I agree with you. He will pay for taking my wife and child. I hope she's alright. Alex, do you have any clue where he would have taken her?"

"Wouldn't he just take her to his old house in the city?" Neil spoke up, standing beside Ashley. She gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"That would just be too obvious," I sighed, "Not even Justin would be that stupid. We could give it a shot. I don't think that it is a hundred percent chance, but it's better than nothing."

"We should split up," Cody advised, "But where else would he have gone?"

"I know someone in the city who was friends with both Justin and Sam. I could visit him and ask if he knows." I suggested.

"But what if that friend is working with him," Allen shook his head, "No way am I letting you do that. Especially after the attack."

"We have to try, honey."

"I agree with Alex," Rod put his hand on my arm, "It's worth a shot."

"Cody, Ashley, and I will check his old house," Neil decided, "You guys check with that friend. When do you want to leave."

"Tonight," I decided, wanting to get Sam and her child back as soon as possible. Oh Goddess, please don't let her go into labor before she gets back to Echo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cody's P.O.V**

"Right," I nodded toward Alex as I looked at Neil and Ashley, "We should move. I'll call the station now that I have my memory back—"

"No," Ashley grabbed my phone out of my hand. "I'll do it. I told them I was going to check in anyways."

"But—fine. I guess it doesn't matter who calls the station," I sighed a bit.

"I'll see you guys later I guess." Neil looked towards us, "Much later."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Home to take a shower, Alex. I slept at the inn last night. On the floor." He glared at Ashley.

"You're the one who woke me up at midnight you idiot. Of course I was going to make you sleep on the floor." Ashley reminded him.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Then work." Neil turned away.

"You're actually going to work while my wife is missing?" Rod spoke up.

"Someone has to lover boy. Besides. I thought Alex said tonight, not now." He faced Alex.

"Yes, I did, but you still need to be off for this. This, is important. However I still have work to do on the farm." Alex spoke up.

"No you don't." Allen put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You just got attacked, there's no way I'm letting you get hurt. We'll take care of the farm." He looked at the rest of us.

"I'm with Allen." Rod walked over. "Neil and I can take care of the animals."

"We?" Neil turned to Rod with a glare.

"Well, you do know more about farm animals than I do Neil." Rod told him calmly.

"Fine. I'll help. Just this once though." Neil groaned. "For Alex."

"Cody and I can take care of the watering, it can't be difficult." Ashley punched my arm.

"Y-yeah…" I said in a agreement.

"And I'll take our daughter home." Allen held onto the child tightly.

"Fine," Alex waved, "At least let me help a little?"

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I want to go home. I miss my friends and my husband. This, is a nightmare. I don't know where I am, God, why is this happening? I'm cold, I'm hungry, and most importantly, I'm pregnant dammit. I don't know what Justin wants with me, but I need food. I wonder if there's food in this somewhat empty house. I wasn't tied up or anything, I could've walked around but I was scared. I was afraid that there was someone, or something in this house that could hurt me but it seems nobody's here. Which is scary. Okay, time to find food. Or at least a phone.

Well, this house is definitely empty. There was no food in the kitchen and the phone lines has been cut. This isn't good. I really want to go home now. Now sitting in the living room, I started crying again. Where am I?

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

If Sam would checked the whole house, she'd find that she wasn't alone. In the basement of the somewhat empty house were two teenagers tied up, very frightened. Well, at least the female of the two was. The boy was asleep. Somewhat. Before this whole accident with some man named Justin had happened, the two teenagers were with their parents, having family game night, when a man broke into the house and killed the parents. Leaving the kids downstairs. Saying something about he'll take care of them later. Back in reality, however, the girl heard something.

"Ibuki. Ibuki. Wake up. I hear something."

The boy woke up with a groan. "What do you think it is, Minori? That guy again? God I swear if he kills us—"

"No. It sounds like a woman. She sounds upset. And….pregnant?" The girl stated.

"Dammit. Okay, I'm going to get us out of here." The boy began moving, slowly freeing his hand.

"You've been trying for days now. There's no way to get out of here We're going to die." The girl cried.

"No. We're not going to die. I'm finally free, see? Now I can untie you and, help that woman."

"Let's do it."u

* * *

 **Cody's P.O.V**

We had helped Alex with her farm work and man, I'm tired. Who knew watering crops would be difficult. At least we're done and now at the restaurant. And Michelle's doing her magic show. Should've known. I smiled innocently once she saw me. I turned back to Neil and Ashley, ignoring the feeling in my chest. Rod, Alex and Allen went to find a babysitter for Alison. We can't bring the child with us tonight after all.

"Earth to Cody." Ashley brought me back to reality.

"What?"

"Will you please stop staring at Michelle for a moment and focus? We need a plan for tonight."

"I wasn't staring at Michelle, I was…uh…." Wait what was I doing again?

Ashley rolled her eyes at me. "I rest my case. You like her and you know it. But we should focus. Sam's in danger here people."

"What happened to Sam?" We turned around to see Michelle behind me.

"Nothing. It's none of your business girly." Neil snapped.

Michelle rolled her eyes at Neil before facing me. "Please tell me what's going on. Sam's one of my best friends." She gave me a cute look.

I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this but I told the pink headed girl everything. "And that's it. Now you know everything. And tonight we're going to go find her…"

"I'm coming with you."

"no. It's too dangerous." Allen suddenly spoke up behind us, Alex and Rod behind him.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I asked innocently.

"Long enough." Alex sat down.

"I agree with Allen, Michelle. It's very dangerous for you to come with us." Neil glared.

"But you're going? Since when you cared about Sam Neil?" Michelle rolled her eyes at him. "Can I come Cody? Please? I'll be good, I promise. Please?" She gave me a cute look again.

"I-I guess you could come if you're extra careful?" I smiled innocently at the others.

"She's your responsibility now Cody." Ashley told me with a smirk. I just nodded weakly with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Ah, well, um, after what...? 11 months disappearing, we're finally back. Hopefully we'll continue writing together, and why not start with this chapter by Robotkitty. We know it's been forever and we apologize for it.**_

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my head, the feeling of being in the air again not agreeing with my stomach. Not to mention I still felt a little bit dizzy from getting hit in the back of the head. I had no idea what he had hit me with. Might have been metal. Klaus had warned me to be careful not to get harmed. But how could I get Sam back without the risk of endangering myself? But she was pregnant and I wasn't. Her safety was my top priority at the moment.

"Are you alright, honey?" Allen rubbed my arms, a look of concern taking over his features as he worried over me.

"I'm fine," I patted his hand, letting him know I was okay for now. "Just a little bit tired. Well, if I had to be honest, I'm really tired. But I can't worry about that. Not while my pregnant best friend is being held captive. I don't even know what he wants."

"Probably revenge," Rod scolded. "It's been two years. I hate guys like that. The ones who don't understand that no means no. They stalk the person, trying to force love out of them. Some go as far as to kill anyone who gets in their way. People like that make me sick."

"Pathetic," Allen shook his head. "Don't worry, Rod. We'll get our revenge on him for kidnapping Sam. And for trying to kill Alex."

"Hmmmm," I nodded, hoping the dizziness would go away.

"Are you sure you are ok, dear? You've been so tired lately. Even before you were attacked."

"Allen, I'm fine. Be right back," I said as I got up, trying not to stumble as I made my way to the private bathroom in the plane. Since Charles was a good flyer, I didn't have to worry about any accidents in the restroom. I leaned against the door, keeping my eyes on my balance. What in the heck was wrong with me? Was I overworking myself? I had to compose myself. For Sam.

Oh my, I wonder if she was okay. Her and her unborn child.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V.

I kept my eyes on the place where Alex left, quietly worrying about her in my head. But I couldn't let Rod see me lose my cool, so I just played it off as contempt. "I wonder how many of that slimeball's teeth that you are going to break. I know you aren't normally violent, Rod. But this is your wife and child. I don't blame you one bit. I'm not putting my hands near Justin's mouth."

"You know me too well," Rod rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so scared. Who knows what he's doing to her right now. And I wouldn't be able to stop him. What if he hurts the child as well? What if he tries to make her get rid of our baby?"

"We'll make it before then," I hoped that we would. Rod had been a single child his whole life, so this child was something that he was super excited for. I was excited for him and Sam too. This baby and Alison would be playmates naturally. We had so much planned for them. That disgusting worm of a criminal was not going to ruin these plans. Not if we had anything to say about it.

"I hope this friend can help us," Rod sighed. "They might be our only option. Geez, I never knew how much I disliked the city. Almost as much as the city that we lived at for two years when we were fifteen."

"That city was awful. I'm glad that we weren't going to stay there permanently. You know how many idiots I had to beat away from my sister? She hardly wanted to go outside because of it."

"City folk can be jerks," Rod grumbled. "Just like Justin."

"Yeah," I clenched my hand, aching to give him a beating that he'll never forget.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

When we finally reached the house of Justin's friend, the first thing I noticed was that the lights were off, all of the windows covered except one on the left side, a bit opened to let air in the house. I felt a bit of concern. I hadn't planned on no one being there.

"Now what?" Rod's face dropped as the reality kicked in. "We came all this way. I don't think we have time to wait for this so-called friend of his. Justin could be hurting Sam right now!"

"I have an idea," Allen pointed to the open window. "I don't think our little "companion" wouldn't mind if we wait inside."

"What?" Rod frowned. "We can't just go in their house while they aren't home! We could get in trouble."

"I'm sure that Cody and Ashley can bail us out if that happens."

Rod and I stood back, unsure as my husband ignored any warnings and slowly made his way inside. I shrugged a bit before deciding to go in as well, making Rod look at me in confusion.

"Alex-"

"He might have Justin's address in his house," I stopped him, impatient. "I'm not missing any chances. Think for a minute, Rod. Sam is in trouble. Surely this couldn't hurt you as much as Justin can hurt her."

"Alright," Rod swallowed nervously as he climbed into the house as well. "But don't say I didn't warn you guys."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It has been a while and I have a surprise. Especially for Robotkitty!**

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.v**

It took me a while to realize this, but I'm not the only one who's in this house. While I was wondering around, I heard voices, and it seems Justin hurt the people who actually lived here. Oh god, What if he returns? I need to get out of here. Thoughts like this makes me think of Alex, Rod and the others. They must be worried sick about me, if only I could reach them. Coming back to reality, I need to focus. There must be a way out of here.

Turning around, I thought I heard footsteps. Please be innocent people, and not Justin. Slowly approaching the door I didn't noticed before, I let out a sigh of relief as two teenagers appeared. "Oh thank goodness…." I smiled at the two.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The boy asked me with concern.

"Everything will be okay…..so I hope." The girl added, giving me a gentle hug. "Um, sorry if this is personal, but are you pregnant?"

"Minori! You just can't—"

Giggling, I nodded at the girl now known as Minori. "I'm almost expecting actually…" Fear took over as I spoke. "I was taken away from my love ones…..again."

"Again?" Both teenagers looked at each other and then at me. "Was it that man who attacked us?"

"Attacked? Minori he actually killed mom and dad." The boy crossed his arms.

I grew quiet. Justin actually killed innocent people. Geez he's insane. "Do you two think you could help me out of this house?" I asked Suddenly, Rubbing my stomach. "If Justin gets to me I'm afraid of what he'll do to me and my child. I knew him for years please help me." I started crying.

"Ibuki do something. We can't let anything happen to her and her child."

"What do you want me to do? If we leave that Justin guy might come after us."

"Oh god," I panicked.

"I know, let's take her to Raeger and Fritz." Ibuki said as a after thought. "I mean, we were going to oak tree town anyway, we may as well…."

"Ibuki that's it! We can take her with us you're a genius!" Minori grinned, thinking for a moment. "You know what, I bet Chase and Hazuki can—"

"Did you say Hazuki?" I looked up suddenly, a small smile appearing.

"You know her Miss Sam?"

"Kind of, we've met a few times. She's a friend of Alex's.." I explained everything that had happened the best I could. "Please, take me to Hazuki….. If I know Alex like I think I do, she'd want me in a safe place right now."

"Let's head towards the train station." Minori guided me out while her brother grabbed a few things before following us out the door. Next thing I knew, I was on a train. The two told me that it won't be long before arriving to Oak Tree Town.

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

Another day in this town, and I'm loving it. I've been here for a year now, no complaints. Working with Raeger has made me a better person, and Lillie's really proud of me because of it. Speaking of which, yes I'm still dating Lillie. It feels good to say that I'm in love without any strings attached. Life is actually good for once.

Getting ready for work, I was in the trade depot picking up something for Raeger when I saw two very familiar teenagers. I've seen Ibuki and his sister before, sometimes trading items from their family's garden, however this time I have a terrible feeling of this sudden visit. I never seen that pregnant woman before.

"Chase!" Minori called out to me, rushing over to me. Ibuki meanwhile was helping the other woman.

"This is a emergency, do you know where Hazuki is?"

* * *

 **Cody's P.O.V**

Well, we've arrived at the building that Alex told us about, however Ashley assisted that I should stay out here with Michelle while she checked out the old apartment. Neil went with her, which was amusing. If he's trying to win my sister's heart I wish him luck.

"Cody this neighborhood is creeping me out, do something…"

Coming back to reality, I turned to the girl who I was currently with. "Hang in there, okay? I'll protect you the best I can." I found myself telling her without thinking. I just felt need to protect her all of the sudden, I can't explain it.

"You will? Oh, thank you Cody!" She kissed my cheek.

Well, this is embarrassing, I think I actually like this girl. Smiling shyly, I tried my best to gard the building.

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

"Neil, please remind me why you're following me?" He's getting on my nerves. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Ever since Sam's disappearance, it's like the grumpy dude next to me doesn't want to leave my side.

"You told Cody to stay with the pink magic princess." He smirked, "It was either this or actually talk to the brat."

"Fair enough?" Couldn't help my amusement, I have to admit that he wasn't bad. Grumpy, but I guess I can somewhat relate. And for some reason, I can't get him out of my mind. God what's happening to me?

Coming back to reality, I led Neil up to the old apartment, but unfortunately, there was nothing. No clue where Sam could be, and it looks like the place is currently used as a guest house. With a sigh, I turned to Neil.

"We're dead. I have no idea what to do next or know where Sam could be." With our luck maybe Alex found something.


End file.
